memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Deanna Troi
Deanna Troi-Riker era un ufficiale della Flotta Stellare metà Betazoide e metà Umana. Sotto il comando del capitano Jean-Luc Picard, ha prestato servizio in qualità di consigliere della nave a bordo della e della . Nel 2379, Troi si trasferì sulla . (Star Trek: The Next Generation; ) Grazie alla sua discendenza Betazoide, Troi era dotata di un empatia extrasensoriale, ma non era in grado di leggere le menti aliene con strutture cerebrali differenti da quelle umane o di altri betazoidi, come i Breen ed i Ferengi. Come la maggior parte dei betazoidi, Troi possedeva abilità telepatiche; a causa della sua parte umana, tuttavia, il grado delle sue facoltà telepatiche era ridotto, se confrontato ai betazoidi puri, e di solito riusciva solo a leggere il pensiero di altri betazoidi, in particolare sua madre. Le abilità empatiche di Troi la rendevano una risorsa importante per l' Enterprise e spesso risultava utile quando era necessario trattare con specie ostili. Dal momento che riusciva solitamente a scoprire le menzogne altrui, più volte si è rivelata preziosa in molte situazioni incerte. ( ; ) Biografia e carriera Deanna nacque il 29 marzo 2336, vicino al Lago El'nar su Betazed, dall'ambasciatore betazoide Lwaxana Troi e dall'ufficiale umano della Flotta Stellare Ian Andrew Troi. Deanna era la seconda dei loro due figli, la prima delle quali, Kestra Troi, nacque nel 2330. Tragicamente, Kestra annegò quando Deanna era solo un infante. Afflitta dal dolore e dal rimorso, Lwaxana rimosse tutte le prove dell'esistenza di Kestra dalla propria vita, e represse anche ogni ricordo che la riguardava. Inoltro fece giurare a suo marito di non menzionare mai più il nome di Kestra. Per questo motivo, Deanna non seppe mai di avere una sorella fino al 2370, quando i ricordi di Lwaxana riemersero. ( ) Come richiesto dalle consuetudini betazoidi, Deanna era geneticamente legata con un maschio umano chiamato Wyatt Miller in giovane età. Wyatt era figlio di Steven e Victoria Miller, amici intimi dei genitori di Deanna. Grazie al loro legame genetico, Deanna era destinata a sposare Wyatt in età adulta. ( ) Quando da bambina viveva su Betazed, Deanna spesso apprendeva aspetti della cultura umana dal suo padre umano, Ian. In queste occasioni, ad esempio, ereditò una vera passione per le storie ambientate sulla Terra nel Vecchio West, ascoltandole spesso dalle letture del padre. ( ) Inoltre lei sentiva storie narrate da suo nonno materna, che le esprimeva telepaticamente; egli era un conservatore, parlava raramente, ritenendo che " " ( ) Deanna spesso si sentiva come se lei fosse il genitore e Lwaxana la bimba. In un caso, nel 2342, durante una festa per celebrare il sesto compleanno di Deanna, Lwaxana scomparve durante la celebrazione, per ritornare in seguito, vestita come una principessa Koropiana trasportata su una portantina da quattro uomini, con grande imbarazzo di Deanna. ( ) Purtroppo il padre di Deanna morì nel 2343, quando Deanna aveva solo sette anni. Ciononostante, lo ricordava con grande affetto, e quando rimase gravida da un essere alieno di energia, chiamò il bambino con il nome di suo padre. ( ) , la famiglia Troi viveva su Betazed quando Ian Andrew morì. Dopo la sua morte, Deanna voleva ancora parlare di suo padre, ma i Betazoidi continuavano a estrarre i pensieri fuori dalla sua mente prima che riuscisse a dire una sola parola. Questo la irritava moltissimo.}} , dove Deanna e William Riker passarono lo loro ultima notte insieme]] Deanna Troi entrò all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare nel 2355. In seguito si diploma nel 2359, laureandosi in psicologia. ( ) Su Betazed incontrò William T. Riker, un guardiamarina della Flotta Stellare in servizio sul pianeta. I due intrapresero una relazione in un periodo compreso tra il 2357 e il 2361 che durò diversi anni. Dopo che Riker venne assegnato alla i due programmarono di passare le loro vacanze insieme su Risa nel 2361. Tuttavia, Will ha dovuto annullare i loro piani dopo che fu promosso a tenente e i due infine persero i contatti tra loro. ( ) Dal 2364, Troi ottenne il grado di tenente comandante. In questo anno, venne assegnata come consigliere della nave a bordo della USS Enterprise-D. ( ) A bordo della USS Enterprise La Enterprise-D 2364-2365 ]] Troi dimostrò a se stessa di essere una risorsa importante per l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise-D durante la prima missione alla stazione Farpoint nel 2364. La sua capacità di percepire sentimenti ed emozioni apportarono indizi vitali che consentirono all'equipaggio di stabilire che la stazione in realtà era una entità nativa dello spazio con capacità di mutare la propria forma sottomessa in uno stato servile da parte dei Bandi. Salvando la creatura e consentendole di ricongiungersi con il suo compagno, Troi e i suoi compagni di viaggio riuscirono a superare il test per accertare le intenzioni dell'umanità imposto da Q. ( ) Poco tempo dopo, Troi fu colpita dall'intossicazione da poliacqua che provocò in lei e nella maggioranza dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise un comportamento fuori dall'ordinario, ma lei fu velocemente portata in infermeria e curata appropriatamente. ( ) Le sue capacità empatiche diventarono utili poco tempo dopo quando aiutò nella scoperta delle reali intenzioni del leader Ligoniano Lutan dopo che rapì il capo della sicurezza Natasha Yar. ( ) Quando un pianeta del sistema Delphi Ardu depredò l Enterprise di tutta la sua energia, Troi e la maggior parte dell'equipaggio della nave subirono l'esposizione ad un freddo estremo e furono costretti a superare una privazione quasi letale di ossigeno. Al primo contatto con la specie Ferengi nel 2364, Troi riferì che non riusciva a sentire né pensieri, né emozioni dalle loro menti, dandole l'impressione iniziale che potessero schermarle. In seguito ricordò, tuttavia, che poteva percepire che uno dei Ferengi stava nascondendo qualcosa. ( ) Troi non riuscì a percepire nessun sentimento dal Viaggiatore quando si rivelò all'equipaggio dell' Enterprise nello stesso anno. ( ) Tuttavia in seguito contribuì alla scoperta dell'invasione delle menti di alcuni membri dell'equipaggio a bordo dell' Enterprise da parte di una forza aliena. Dopo che Picard teletrasportò se stesso e l'alieno nello spazio, l'equipaggio credette che non potesse più essere salvato, ma Troi percepì che il capitano si era separato dall'influenza dell'alieno e, grazie al suo consiglio, Picard fu infine riportato sano e salvo sulla nave. ( ) Nello stesso anno, l' Enterprise si recò presso Haven, un meraviglioso pianeta leggendario situato nel sistema Beta Cassius. Il pianeta era anche dimora di Wyatt Miller, promesso sposo di Troi a causa del loro legame genetico. Aspettandosi che il matrimonio non sarebbe stato possibile a causa delle distanze che anni di servizio a bordo dell' Enterprise l'avrebbero tenuta lontana dal suo pianeta natio, Deanna inizialmente non informò i suoi colleghi del suo obbligo. Ciononostante, scelse di onorare l'impegno assunto anni prima, anche se dubitava di loro e si rendeva necessario lasciare la nave con il suo nuovo marito, una volta sposati. Mentre la madre di Deanna, Lwaxana, ed entrambi i genitori di Wyatt Miller si trovavano a bordo dell' Enterprise, si svolse un incontro mondano noto come un annuncio pre-coniugale per celebrare l'imminente matrimonio. L'evento stesso tuttavia, venne definitivamente cancellato quando Wyatt, medico di professione, scelse di unirsi con la sua amante ideale a bordo di un vascello Tarelliano infetto. ( ) Durante la ricerca di sopravvissuti del cargo della Federazione devastato Odin, l' Enterprise viaggiò verso il pianeta Angel I, diventando la prima nave della Federazione a visitare il pianeta da sessantadue anni. Angel I era popolato da una società matriarcale, e Troi, che commentò sin dall'inizio del loro sbarco che una descrizione del pianeta le faceva sospettare che la posizione sarebbe stata proprio come il suo pianeta natale, accettò con gratitudine l'offerta di stabilire il contatto iniziale con gli abitanti del pianeta e riuscì ad organizzare un incontro con un reticente capo del governo. ( ) Nello stesso anno, Troi stava tornando da una conferenza quando la sua navetta subì un guasto improvviso alla strumentazione e precipitò su Vagra II. Sul pianeta si trovava un'entità solitaria e spietata che si dichiarò con il nome di Armus e teneva prigioniera Troi circondando la navetta con un campo di forza, impedendo ai suoi compagni di viaggio di salvarla, arrivando fino ad uccidere senza appello il tenente Yar. Troi ed il pilota della navetta, il tenente Ben Prieto, infine vennero salvati dopo che Wesley Crusher e Worf scoprirono che il campo si indeboliva quando Armus veniva provocato. ( ) Verso la fine del suo primo anno a bordo dell' Enterprise, Troi ambiva ad una nuotata al chiaro di luna sulla prossima destinazione della nave, il pianeta oceanico di Pacifica, un esperienza che riteneva non adeguatamente replicata dal ponte ologrammi. Non prevedeva però, che l'opportunità di godere della sua nuotata era minata dal dirottamento dell' Enterprise verso Dytallix B e quindi sulla Terra. ( ) Deanna in seguito aiutò Clare Raymond, un'umana appena risvegliata proveniente dal tardo XX secolo, a ritrovare i suoi discendenti e a scoprire una lontana parentela con Thomas Raymond. ( ) Nei primi mesi del 2365, Troi rimase incinta da un alieno che desiderava provare le relazioni e i sentimenti umani. Egli cresceva ad un ritmo accelerato e in poche ore era diventato un ragazzo di otto anni. Contemporaneamente, una peste plasmatica colpì la nave minacciando di uccidere l'intero equipaggio entro qualche ora. L'alieno si rese conto che costituiva la causa della piaga e sacrificò la sua forma umana per salvare la nave. Tornò così alla sua forma originale e lasciò la nave. Troi provò sia la gioia del parto che il dolore di perdere un figlio. ( ) Nello stesso anno, quando Ira Graves scaricò la sua memoria nel cervello positronico di Data, Deanna Troi fu l'unica che scoprì che i cambiamenti nella personalità di Data erano provocati da Graves. ( ) 2366-2367 ]] L'anno successivo incontrò un delegato, Devinoni Ral, ad una conferenza per i diritti di un tunnel spaziale. Ral e Troi provarono istantaneamente una reciproca attrazione. Lei apprese che Ral era in parte Betazoide e stava usando i suoi poteri mentali per influenzare i negoziati. Quando un Ferengi minacciò di far saltare il tunnel, affermando che vi era un accordo segreto fra la Federazione e i Barzan, Troi sospettò che era una messa in scena organizzata da Ral per acquisire i diritti del tunnel. I Barzan cedettero i diritti a Ral, ma presto si scoprì che il tunnel spaziale era instabile, quindi non aveva più alcun valore. Ral si defilò velocemente salutando Troi con un addio. ( ) Deanna iniziò a studiare psicologia intorno agli anni '50 del XXIV secolo. Mentre frequentava l'Università di Betazed, uno dei suoi pazienti era Tam Elbrun, un maschio Betazoide che soffriva di instabilità mentale a causa della mancanza dell'abilità naturale dei betazoidi di "sintonizzare" i pensieri altrui. Deanna lo incontrò nuovamente quando venne trasportato dall' Enterprise per stabilire il primo contatto con una forma di vita aliena con le sembianze di una nave spaziale organica. Avendo perduto il suo equipaggio anni prima, l'uomo di latta, come l'organismo venne chiamato, voleva morire e aspettava che una stella esplodesse di li a poco. Dopo aver abbordato l'organismo, Tam entrò in contatto con l'alieno e rimase con lui. Egli era riuscito a trovare un modo per alleviare il suo dolore mentale e l'uomo di latta ottenne un nuovo compagno. ( ) Troi divenne oggetto dell'affetto di un nuovo membro dell'equipaggio chiamato Reginald Barclay. Egli era troppo timido per avvicinarsi a lei, quindi creò un oloprogramma in modo da riuscire ad interagire con Deanna, che infine riuscì a consigliargli un modo per staccarsi dalla realtà virtuale. ( ) Nel corso di una conferenza commerciale su Betazed, lei, Lwaxana e Riker furono catturati dai Ferengi. Essi volevano sfruttare le abilità telepatiche di Lwaxana per ottenere un vantaggio nei negoziati e utilizzarono sonde mentali su Troi e Lwaxana. Riker riuscì a mandare un messaggio all' Enterprise comunicando la posizione della nave Ferengi, e così furono salvati. ( ) Per un certo periodo, Deanna perse le sue abilità empatiche, quando venne in contatto con alcune forme di vita bidimensionali che avevano catturato l' Enterprise nel loro campo magnetico. Essi erano diretti verso una stringa cosmica che avrebbe però distrutto l' Enterprise. Picard le chiese di sfruttare le sue capacità umane per tentare di determinare le intenzioni degli alieni, così lei scoprì che la stringa cosmica era la loro dimora; l' Enterprise riuscì infine a liberarsi, e dopo che gli alieni se ne andarono, i suoi poteri prontamente ritornarono. ( ) Mentre stava indagando sulla , che era rimasta bloccata nello spazio, l' Enterprise trovò un membro dell'equipaggio ancora vivo, un consigliere scientifico Betazoide. Il resto dell'equipaggio si era ucciso a vicenda. Scoprirono che la nave era rimasta intrappolata in una fessura di Tyken che assorbiva tutta l'energia della nave. Inoltre, l'equipaggio della Brattain aveva ceduto alla follia per la privazione del sonno dovuta a cause ignote. Lo stesso stava avvenendo anche sull' Enterprise. L'equipaggio era sull'orlo della follia e solo Data e Troi sembravano immuni, in quanto Data non necessitava di dormire e la parziale fisiologia betazoide di Troi elaborava i sogni con una frequenza differente. Data credeva che un esplosione avrebbe potuto farli uscire dalla fessura, ma il piano fallì. Troi aveva però sognato un singolo incubo ricorrente, e determinò che si trattava di un tentativo di comunicazione da altri esseri bloccati dall'altra parte della fessura. Questa comunicazione aveva provocato la perturbazione dei sogni del resto dell'equipaggio. In uno stato onirico indotto, Deanna tentò di comunicare un piano cooperativo che avrebbe liberato entrambe le navi, riuscendo infine nell'impresa. ( ) 2368-2369 Troi prese il comando dell' Enterprise dopo che venne colpita da un filamento quantico che causò ingenti danni. L'incidente intrappolò gli ufficiali in varie zone della nave. La sua decisione di non separare la sezione a disco dallo scafo secondario e di deviare l'energia dalla sala macchine si rivelò essenziale per la salvezza della nave. ( ) Consigliò Worf e Alexander Rozhenko, che era salito a bordo della nave per rimanere con suo padre. I suoi sforzi contribuirono a stabilizzare il loro rapporto. Worf stava per mandare suo figlio in una scuola Klingon, ma Troi pensava che il ragazzo era difficile a causa della perdita di sua madre, che gli lasciò un senso di abbandono. Allontanarlo dal padre significava peggiorare la situazione. ( ) Durante una visita da parte di alieni telepatici, Troi venne aggredita e cadde in uno stato di coma. Al suo risveglio, credeva che fosse stata attaccata da Riker. Uno degli alieni che aveva partecipato all'attacco, aveva usato i suoi poteri telepatici per farle credere di aver visto qualcun'altro. ( ) Mentre collaborava ai soccorsi ad una società chiusa di coloni terrestri alterati geneticamente, fu coinvolta sentimentalmente con il loro leader, Aaron Conor. Dopo che la colonia fu salvata, il rapportò terminò quando lei ritornò sulla nave, mentre lui rifiutò di lasciare la sua posizione. ( ) Il suo corpo fu posseduto da uno spirito alieno dopo che l' Enterprise indagò sulla scomparsa della , un evento che era accaduto quasi duecento anni prima. Troi, insieme a O'Brien e Data, perse il controllo, e dirottò l' Enterprise, prendendo alcuni ostaggi nell'impresa. L'alieno che controllava Troi dichiarò di essere Bryce Shumar, il capitano della Essex, e che lui e gli spiriti del suo equipaggio furono catturati da un campo magnetico del satellite. Egli chiese che i suoi resti mortali, che erano rimasti sul pianeta, fossero riportati sulla Terra, in modo che i loro spiriti possano riposare in pace. Picard non credette alle parole di "Troi", e scoprì che lei desiderava ritornare sul pianeta per fare in modo che anche gli altri spiriti trovassero un corpo ospite. Il satellite era una colonia penale e le presenze erano criminali. Dopo che Picard minacciò di distruggere l' Enterprise e le loro stesse esistenze, gli spiriti decisero di rimanere sul satellite. ( ) Dopo l'imbarco sull' Enterprise e il suo annuncio inerente il suo imminente matrimonio (di nuovo), Lwaxana iniziò a immischiarsi nei tentativi di Deanna di consigliare Alexander, il figlio di Worf, nell'affrontare le proprie responsabilità. Deanna inoltre era turbata dal fatto che sua madre non aveva intenzione di seguire il rituale tradizionale del matrimonio betazoide. Lwaxana era afflitta da una crisi di mezz'età, e alla fine terminò la sua relazione con il suo soffocante corteggiatore. ( ) Nel 2369, Ves Alkar, un mediatore della Federazione, giunse a bordo dell' Enterprise. Alkar trasferiva telepaticamente i suoi pensieri oscuri e le sue recondite emozioni in altri ospiti, in modo che la sua mente rimanesse lucida per consentirgli di mediare con più efficacia i conflitti. L'effetto di questo trasferimento tuttavia provocava un invecchiamento accelerato e la conseguente morte. Egli attaccò Troi e la dottoressa Crusher la mise in condizione di stasi per salvarle la vita. ( ) Partecipò ad un programma olografico ambientato nel Vecchio West con Worf e Alexander, che diventò troppo realistico quando un malfunzionamento disattivò i protocolli di sicurezza. Alla fine riuscirono a salvare Alexander e a mettere i fuorilegge in prigione. ( ) Nel 2369, Troi fu rapita e alterata chirurgicamente dal movimento clandestino Romulano. Fu costretta ad assumere il ruolo del maggiore Rakal, un agente della Tal Shiar, a bordo della . Mentre si trovava li, Troi fece amicizia con il vice comandante N'Vek, che la aiutò a interpretare la sua parte e le rivelò la vera natura della sua missione: aiutare il vice-proconsole M'ret e due dei suoi aiutanti a disertare in favore della Federazione. Troi scoprì di possedere molto potere sull'equipaggio della Khazara, in quanto molti temevano la Tal Shiar. Tuttavia, ebbe una relazione conflittuale con l'ufficiale comandante della Khazara, il comandante Toreth. Quando la situazione stava volgendo al peggio, e uno scontro con l' Enterprise sembrava imminente, Deanna assunse il comando della Khazara, riuscendo così a completare con successo la sua missione, confondendo un raggio del teletrasporto con un'esplosione di un disgregatore di bassa potenza. N'Vek venne ucciso dal timoniere della Khazara dopo che Toreth riprese il comando, e l' Enterprise riuscì a stento a teletrasportare Deanna a bordo prima che la Khazara fuggisse celata dall'occultamento. ( ) Troi, insieme a Picard, Data e La Forge, di ritorno da una conferenza trovarono l' Enterprise ed una nave Romulana sospese nel tempo. Questa condizione era stata provocata da alieni che stavano sfruttando il nucleo di curvatura come incubatrice per la propria prole. Dopo aver guidato gli alieni fuori dal nucleo, la linea temporale venne ripristinata. ( ) Alla fine dell'anno incontrarono Lore e un gruppo di droni Borg individualizzati. Lore programmò di guidarli nella distruzione della Federazione, effettuando un lavaggio del cervello su Data per portarlo dalla sua parte. Troi, Picard, e La Forge furono catturati da Lore, ma usarono un trasmettitore sottratto per ripristinare l'etica di Data. Vennero infine salvati da Hugh, Data, e dall' Enterprise. ( ) 2370-2371 Al principio del 2370, un gruppo di alieni salirono a bordo dell' Enterprise come parte di un programma di scambio culturale. Troi fu assegnata come corrispondente per Loquel. Lui la fece impazzire, tutto ciò che desiderava fare era abbandonarsi ad ogni sorta di indulgenza e di divertimento. Fu poi rivelato che il suo compito era quello di sperimentare il "piacere". ( ) Troi affrontò il test per diventare ufficiale di plancia nel 2370. Riker supervisionò le prove, e non mostrò alcun favoritismo nei confronti di Deanna. Dopo aver tentato la qualifica per l'ingegneria diverse volte senza molta fortuna, le disse che i test erano annullati. Tuttavia, le diede anche un indizio che le chiarisse che il test era realmente disposto per verificare la capacità di mandare un membro del suo equipaggio verso la sua morte. ( ) Contribuì a salvare la vita di sua madre quando Lwaxana rivelò di soffrire di una grave debilitazione mentale causata da ricordi soppressi per lungo tempo. Con l'aiuto di un alieno telepatico, riuscì ad entrare nella mente della madre scoprendo l'origine del trauma mentale. Troi apprese di aver avuto una sorella maggiore che morì annegata in un incidente, di cui Lwaxana si riteneva responsabile. Infine riuscì ad aiutare sua madre ad accettarne la morte e a convincerla di non biasimarsi. ( ) Dopo che un membro dell'equipaggio, Daniel Kwan, si suicidò a bordo dell' Enterprise, Troi venne incaricata delle indagini, dato che il suicida possedeva capacità empatiche e Troi sarebbe stata in grado di scoprire il motivo del suo gesto. Dopo aver esaminato la sua postazione, Troi diventò follemente gelosa di Worf e quando lo sorprese nelle braccia di un altro membro femminile dell'equipaggio, lo uccise con l'intenzione di suicidarsi subito dopo. Mentre si accingeva a incontrare la propria morte, Worf, che in realtà era ancora vivo, la salvò giusto in tempo. Si scoprì che tutto ciò che aveva provato era solo nella sua mente. Quando l' Enterprise-D venne costruita, uno dell'equipaggio, anche lui empatico, commise un omicidio e si suicidò, e il suo messaggio empatico venne captato da Kwan, portandolo alla morte. Troi percepì lo stesso messaggio, ma fu più fortunata. ( ) Nel 2371, Troi pilotò l' Enterprise-D durante la Battaglia di Veridiano III e il successivo atterraggio di fortuna con la sezione a disco della nave sul pianeta sottostante. Fu l'ultima persona ad aver pilotato la nave, dato che lo scafo secondario venne distrutto a causa di una breccia nel nucleo di curvatura e la sezione principale non poteva essere salvata. ( ) Ulteriori riferimenti: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *[[Film di Star Trek|Film di Star Trek]]: ** La Enterprise-E Nel 2372, Deanna si trasferì sulla USS Enterprise-E, una nave stellare di , con la maggior parte dello staff senior dell' Enterprise-D. L'anno successivo, lei e i suoi compagni dell'equipaggio disobbedirono agli ordini della Flotta Stellare prendendo parte alla Battaglia del Settore 001. L' Enterprise fu determinante nella distruzione di un cubo Borg invasore, ma si lanciò all'inseguimento di una sfera Borg che cercava di scappare viaggiando indietro nel tempo fino al 2063. In seguito il piccolo vascello di fuggitivi Borg venne distrutto prima che riuscisse a boicottare il primo storico volo della Phoenix, la nave a curvatura di Zefram Cochrane. , brinda allegramente con Zefram Cochrane mentre il comandante Riker la osserva]] Dopo l'attacco dei Borg, due squadre di ufficiali si teletrasportò sulla superficie della Terra, con Deanna in servizio come membro della seconda squadra. Impegnata nella ricerca di Zefram Cochrane sul pianeta, accettò l'offerta di un civile per una bevuta in cambio delle informazioni di cui necessitava. Dopo tre giri di tequila, Troi, essendo diventata decisamente brilla, alla fine scoprì che quel civile era proprio Zefram Cochrane in persona. Dopo che lei e l'inventore furono ritrovati nel bar da Riker, Troi continuò a brindare con una tequila estremamente forte insieme a Zefram Cochrane, che descrisse ufficialmente come "matto", prima di perdere conoscenza a causa dell'eccessivo consumo di alcol. a curvatura, Phoenix]] Dopo essere rinvenuta, Troi contribuì a convincere Cochrane dell'importanza del suo primo volo a curvatura, dato che egli stava pensando di rinunciarvi in seguito all'attacco dei Borg. Troi inoltre supervisionò lo storico decollo della Phoenix dalla Terra, assicurandosi del verificarsi del conseguente primo contatto fra Umani e Vulcaniani. Pochi secondi prima del lancio, Zefram pompò Magic Carpet Ride nelle sue orecchie. ( ) Due anni dopo, nel 2375, Troi aiutò il capitano Picard nella preparazione come ospite di un ricevimento per una delegazione in visita da parte dei rappresentanti di Evora - dopo aver letto un rapporto della Flotta Stellare sulla loro specie - e in seguito presenziò alla cerimonia con Picard, Riker e la dottoressa Crusher. Successivamente, Troi da sola scaricò tutte le registrazioni della Flotta Stellare riguardanti i Son'a e le esaminò insieme a Riker. Troi inoltre si trovava al comando sulla plancia proprio qualche istante prima che l' Enterprise-E giungesse presso il Briar Patch. Dopo l'incontro con i membri dei Ba'ku, i quali i Son'a avevano osservato fino a poco prima, Deanna sfruttò le sue capacità telepatiche per percepire che numerosi bambini Ba'ku che erano presenti, possedevano un'incredibile disciplina mentale e chiarezza di percezione. su Ba'ku]] Dopo aver appreso che i Son'a stavano tentando di trasferire con discrezione i Ba'ku dal loro pianeta natale, Troi aiutò i Ba'ku ad evacuare dal loro villaggio verso la sicurezza offerta da una catena montuosa. Nel frattempo, si accorse che il suo seno stava iniziando a rassodarsi, un effetto della proprietà di ringiovanimento della radiazione metafasica negli anelli del pianeta. Deanna inoltre aiutò ad eliminare i droni Son'a ma, dopo che Picard e una donna Ba'ku rimasero intrappolati in una grotta, i suoi piani di tagliare la roccia con il suo phaser non si concretizzarono a causa della potenziale pericolosità. Una volta che gli umanoidi prigionieri vennero rilasciati, Troi rimase con i rifugiati come la maggior parte degli altri ufficiali anziani rimasti per impedire con successo il trasferimento dei Son'a dal pianeta Ba'ku, i quali erano realmente i loro antichi abitanti. ( ) ]] Nel 2379, Deanna fece il suo ultimo viaggio a bordo della Enterprise mentre la nave era in rotta verso lo spazio Romulano per una missione diplomatica in cui lei e i suoi compagni incontrarono il nuovo Pretore Remano, Shinzon. A bordo dell' Enterprise, Troi è stata violentata telepaticamente da Shinzon, che sembrava ossessionato da lei. Deanna sfruttò il suo legame residuo a proprio vantaggio, tuttavia, durante la Battaglia di Bassen Rift; quando l' Enterprise venne quasi disattivata, Troi prese il timone e, seguendo gli ordini del capitano Picard, fece scontrare frontalmente la nave contro la Scimitar, disabilitando così il warbird remano di Shinzon. Deanna in seguito apprese la triste notizia che tra le vittime della battaglia, oltre a Shinzon, vi era anche Data. Successivamente si unì all'equipaggio della USS Titan, sotto il comando di Riker, per ritornare su Romulus in un'altra missione diplomatica. ( ) Progetto Pathfinder Nel 2376, Deanna Troi durante una licenza sulla Terra, si recò per una visita dal tenente Reginald Barclay. Barclay, un suo vecchio amico dai tempi dell' Enterprise-D ed -E, le disse del ruolo da lui ricoperto nel Progetto Pathfinder - una missione volta a determinare il metodo per comunicare con la , bloccata nel lontano Quadrante Delta. Utilizzando una simulazione olografica della nave stellare e del suo equipaggio, Barclay aveva escogitato un piano per mettersi in contatto con la Voyager. Tuttavia, egli era diventato ossessionato dalla nave stellare e Troi temeva che stava ricadendo nella sindrome da olo-dipendenza, una condizione che in precedenza aveva superato con l'assistenza di Deanna. Sebbene Troi avesse pianificato di lasciare la Terra a bordo dell' Enterprise il mattino dopo, decise di chiedere al capitano Picard per una licenza temporanea in modo che potesse trascorrere del tempo con Barclay. Più tardi quella notte, Barclay lasciò il suo appartamento e si recò verso il Comando della Flotta Stellare, dove finalmente riuscì a stabilire una comunicazione con la Voyager. Deanna in seguito fece un brindisi insieme a Barclay per celebrare il suo successe. ( ) Nel 2377, Troi era in servizio a bordo della Enterprise quando Barclay la contattò dalla Stazione Jupiter. Il suo amico e inventore del Medico Olografico d'Emergenza, il dottor Lewis Zimmerman, era gravemente malato sulla Stazione Jupiter Station con un'aspettativa di vita di pochi altri mesi. Gli ufficiali a bordo della Voyager erano riusciti ad inviare un membro del loro equipaggio, un Mark I EMH chiamato semplicemente Il Dottore, alla Stazione Jupiter, ma il Dr. Zimmerman rifiutò di essere curato dall'ologramma, che riteneva tanto inferiore quanto i successivi MOE Mark III e Mark IV. ]] Barclay sospettava che Troi potesse essere in grado di convincere Zimmerman di consentire al Dottore di curarlo prima di morire. Sebbene l' Enterprise fosse nel mezzo di una missione a circa sette anni luce di distanza, Troi concordò che il piano suonava come una sfida interessante e chiese il permesso al capitano Picard. Una settimana dopo, arrivò alla Stazione Jupiter, ma non riuscì a mediare un accordo tra i due dottori. Zimmerman ed il Dottore infine raggiunsero una reciproca comprensione senza l'aiuto di Troi. ( ) Nello stesso anno, Troi stava prendendo il sole su una spiaggia quando Barclay si trascinò verso di lei. Egli le disse che aveva creato un ologramma interattivo avanzato basato sulla sua immagine con il preciso scopo di inviarlo sulla Voyager, ma il programma era scomparso durante il suo percorso verso la nave stellare. Troi aiutò Barclay e i suoi supervisori del Progetto Pathfinder a determinare che l'equipaggio di una nave casinò Ferengi aveva rubato l'ologramma. Troi e Barclay scoprirono che i Ferengi avevano riprogrammato l'ologramma e lo rispedirono alla Voyager nel tentativo di acquisire la tecnologia delle nanosonde borg da Sette di Nove. La nave casinò aprì una piega geodetica, un portale per il Quadrante Delta. Troi suggerì di inviare un messaggio di avvertimento alla Voyager attraverso la piega geodetica, ma Barclay le disse che le trasmissioni nel subspazio avrebbero potuto non passare attraverso l'anomalia. Invece, Barclay contattò la nave ferengi dalla simulazione della Voyager di cui disponeva presso il Comando della Flotta Stellare mentre Troi gli stava accanto e guardava, fuori dalla visuale dei Ferengi. Fingendo di essere il suo ologramma, Barclay disse ai Ferengi che il capitano Janeway aveva scoperto i loro piani ed era furiosamente impegnata nella preparazione di un attacco con armi potentissime. I Ferengi gli caddero nel tranello e chiusero la piega geodetica. Poco tempo dopo Deanna lasciò San Francisco, Barclay stava lavorando sulla programmazione di un'altra versione del suo ologramma con protocolli di sicurezza tali da non poter venire nuovamente rubato. ( ) Matrimonio Nel 2379, Deanna sposò Will Riker. La prima cerimonia fu un matrimonio tradizionale terrestre, dove il capitano Picard si prestò come testimone di William. Dopo quella cerimonia, avrebbe dovuto seguire il tipico cerimoniale della tradizione betazoide, le nozze betazoidi che dovevano tenersi su Betazed. Tuttavia il viaggio della Enterprise-E verso Betazed venne interrotto dalla scoperta di B-4. ( ) Interessi personali Cioccolata Deanna una volta disse di non aver mai assaggiato una cioccolata che non le piacesse. ( ) Data menzionò a Q che quando il consigliere Troi era di cattivo umore, spesso ordinava un cibo contenente cioccolata. ( ) La dottoressa Crusher una volta descrisse il consigliere Troi come un amante del cioccolato. ( ) Poker A bordo dell' Enterprise-D, Troi si divertiva giocando a poker con i suoi colleghi. Secondo Worf, lei non era solita bluffare. ( ) Musica Troi una volta suonò una melodia con un pianoforte su Moab IV. ( ). Relazioni personali Amicizie Beverly Crusher Beverly Crusher e Deanna Troi diventarono buone amiche. Spesso lavoravano insieme e prendevano entrambe lezioni di mok'bara da Worf. ( ) Deanna e Beverly spesso si consigliavano a vicenda in materia di relazioni romantiche. Deanna era preoccupata che la sua relazione con Devinoni Ral stava procedendo troppo in fretta, ma Beverly le assicurò che forse non era necessario essere razionali nel caso di una storia travolgente. ( ) Crusher non era solita recarsi dal parrucchiere a bordo dell' Enterprise, e iniziò a farlo solo quando intraprese una relazione con Odan. Deanna arrivava sempre più o meno alla stessa ora, e Beverly se ne accorse. Troi riconobbe i sentimenti tra Odan e Beverly, anche se i due cercavano di mantenere il riserbo sul loro rapporto, e le piaceva vedere la sua amica felice. Tuttavia, Troi avvertiva anche la duplice natura dell'ambasciatore e avvertì Beverly di essere prudente. In seguito, quando Odan venne impiantato nel corpo di Will Riker, Deanna consigliò Beverly confidandole i sentimenti contrastanti che percepiva da Odan. Sebbene Beverly desiderasse di non averlo mai incontrato, Deanna disse a Beverly che lei non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo senza rischiare dolore e incoraggiò Beverly ad accettare l'amore di Odan se lei provasse ancora lo stesso sentimento mentre lui si trovava nel corpo di Riker. ( ) Troi non si fidava del viaggiatore del tempo Berlinghoff Rasmussen quando egli arrivò a bordo della nave e confidò a Crusher i suoi sospetti. ( ) Nel 2369, l' Enterprise recuperò un duplicato di Will Riker creato dal teletrasporto, noto come Thomas Riker, dalla stazione di ricerca di Nervala IV. Tom Riker desiderava riprendere la sua relazione romantica che aveva avuto con Deanna, e che egli aveva interrotto dai tempi della missione su Nervala. Troi e Crusher concordarono un incontro con Tom durante un addestramento, dove Crusher maliziosamente sottolineò che Troi non doveva temere di affrontare una relazione con il duplicato di Riker. Quando Tom Riker entrò in palestra, Beverly decise di lasciare i due da soli, il che permise a Tom e a Deanna di rompere il ghiaccio. ( ) Deanna accompagnò Beverly al funerale di Felisa Howard nel 2370, a tornò con lei nella dimora di Felisa dopo la funzione. Beverly confidò a Deanna di aver fatto alcuni sogni erotici dopo aver letto le riviste conservate da sua nonna, i quali erano dovuti all'influenza di Ronin. Dopo che Beverly incontrò Ronin su Caldos, Deanna le ricordò che i suoi sentimenti potevano essere causati semplicemente dalla condivisione del trauma, ma Beverly ignorò le sue preoccupazioni. ( ) Reginald Barclay L'amicizia di Troi con Reginald Barclay non iniziò nel migliore dei modi. Siccome non era solo intimidito dalla bellezza di Troi, ma anche dal suo status di consigliere della nave, egli si spinse fino a frequentare una sua versione olografica, piuttosto che incontrarsi con la vera Troi. Nell'oloprogramma di Barclay chiamato I Tre Moschettieri con lo staff anziano nei panni dei personaggi principali, Troi disse a Riker e a La Forge che non vi era nulla di sbagliato in una innocua vita di fantasia, finché scoprì che la sua simile era la Dea dell'Empatia. Dopo questo incidente iniziò una serie di sedute di consulenza con Barclay, che includeva un trattamento per aiutarlo con i suoi attacchi di fobia del teletrasporto. ( ) Questa rapporto di terapeutico infine mutò in amicizia e Barclay la chiamò nuovamente per aiutarlo quando fu assegnato al Progetto Pathfinder. ( ) :Vedi sezione Progetto Pathfinder. Natasha Yar Troi era in lacrime per l'ira quando il tenente Lieutenant Yar venne congelata da Q durante un processo in cui lui agiva da giudice, e gridò furiosamente "Sei un barbaro!" a Q. ( ) Quando rimase colpita dall'intossicazione da poliacqua, Yar si recò negli alloggi di Troi in seguito nello stesso anno, poiché necessitava di un consiglio per la sua acconciatura e i suoi vestiti. Anche se il tenente sembrava in vena di festeggiamenti, Troi intuì che in realtà era molto incerta e stava lottando contro qualcosa. Preoccupata per i suoi compagni di viaggio e amici, Deanna chiese a Yar cosa non andasse, e dopo che il tenente se ne andò senza rispondere, fece immediatamente rapporto al capitano Picard in merito a questo strano comportamento. All'insaputa di Troi in quel momento, lei stessa aveva contratto l'intossicazione da Yar durante il loro breve incontro. ( ) Dopo che Yar fu rapita da Lutan, un leader Ligoniano, Troi fu di aiuto nello scoprire le intenzioni del rapitore della sua amica, sottolineando a un certo punto che lei credeva che Yar fosse fisicamente molto attraente. Dopo che Lutan annunciò la sua decisione di rendere Yar la sua Prescelta, Deanna sfidò il tenente ad ammettere, in presenza del capitano Picard, che lei si era sentita bene quando Lutan disse che voleva proprio lei. L'azzardo di Troi scosse Yar, dato che riteneva Deanna una sua amica, ma il consigliere spiegò che lei aveva simulato solo per fare in modo che Yar rispondesse onestamente cosa provasse per Lutan. Troi in seguito si pronunciò in favore di Yar partecipando ad un combattimento all'ultimo sangue contro una sfidante al suo titolo, consigliando a Picard che il tenente avrebbe facilmente avuto la meglio sul suo avversario - l'attuale Prescelta di Lutan, Yareena. ( ) Famiglia Lwaxana Troi Deanna aveva una relazione molto ansiosa con sua madre. Talvolta sentiva quasi che lei fosse la madre e Lwaxana sua figlia. Spesso si ritrovava visibilmente irritata dopo che sua madre appariva improvvisamente sulla senza essere annunciata. Lwaxana spesso era più preoccupata della vita sentimentale della figlia di quanto lo fosse la stessa Deanna. ( ) Ian Andrew Troi Ian Troi morì nel 2343 quando Deanna aveva circa sette anni, lasciandola profondamente segnata dalla sua morte improvvisa. Deanna lo ricordava teneramente molti anni più tardi. Quando rimase incinta a causa di un entità aliena di pura energia, Deanna chiamò il nascituro come sue padre. ( ) Kestra Troi Kestra Troi era la sorella maggiore di Deanna, tuttavia non ne fu a conoscenza fino al 2370 quando incontrò Lwaxana Troi, che era stata invitata sulla Enterprise in qualità di interprete telepatico per un gruppo di delegati Cairn. I Cairn, insieme a un giovane, Hedril, il quale per Lwaxana somigliava così tanto a Kestra, le provocò uno stress così forte da farle perdere coscienza. Solo in seguito rivelò che Kestra morì annegando tragicamente durante un picnic in famiglia quando Deanna era piccola. Lwaxana, invece di affrontare la perdita, la seppellì nella sua memoria fino a questo incontro con i Cairn. ( ) Relazioni Sentimentali William T. Riker are getting nearer to each other again in 2375]] Deanna ebbe una relazione intima con William Riker, da lei spesso chiamato imzadi, una parola Betazoide che significa "amato". Prima di servire insieme sull'Enterprise-D, Troi insegnò a Riker come leggere i suoi pensieri proiettati telepaticamente. Impararono reciproche abilità ma non poterono dirsi addio quando si lasciarono. Anche se informarono il Capitano Picard che si conoscevano già, nè Riker nè Troi rivelarono subito la natura intima della loro precedente relazione. Troi inizialmente sembrava abbastanza ansiosa di restare sola con Riker: mentre si trovavano su Deneb IV, nella misteriosa base di Farpoint, Deanna suggerì che i due avrebbero potuto esplorare i passaggi sotto la stazione insieme, un'idea che Riker rifiutò. Prima che Will mettesse in pericolo la propria vita per indagare sul perchè l'entità nello spazio, ritenuta una nave stellare, stesse attaccando Deneb IV, Troi espresse, in un impeto di emozione, la sua grande paura sul fatto che Riker potesse restare ferito. Ben presto lei riuscì però a riprendere la calma, e ritornò sull'Enterprise come Riker aveva ordinato.( ) Durante le successive missioni a bordo dell'Enterprise, Troi si rivolse a Riker chiamandolo Bill in almeno due occasioni. ( ) Mentre era sotto l'influenza dell'intossicazione da poliacqua, Troi venne attratta da Riker e, nel tentativo di sedurre il sue ex amante, lo abbracciò in Sala Macchine. Quando egli la prese in braccio per portarla in Infermeria, Deanna gli chiese se non avesse preferito essere da solo con lei nella sua mente. Riker non cedette alle sue avances e la portò in Infermeria. ( ) In seguito il Capitano Picard chiese a Riker e a Troi di spiegare l'uso del ponte ologrammi dell'Enterprise a una parte della delegazione Ligoniana, mentre questa stava negoziando con l'equipaggio della nave. Quando il leader Ligoniano, Lutan, insistette perchè il Tenente Yar gli dimostrasse delle tecniche difensive sul ponte ologrammi, la richiesta di Picard non ebbe risposta e Troi perse la possibilità di lavorare da sola con Riker. ( ) La vita di Troi, così come quella di tutto l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise fu poi salvata da Riker quando egli riuscì a persuadere il sessantatreesimo portale dell'ormai scomparso Impero Tkon a rilasciare l'astronave. Questi aveva infatti intrappolato l''Enterprise'' in un campo di energia che stava esaurendo quella della nave, costringendo i membri dell'equipaggio, tra cui Troi, a sopportare un freddo estremo e una quasi mortale privazione di ossigeno. ( ) Durante la missione dell'Enterprise-E sul pianeta Ba'ku nel 2375, Deanna e Will vennero colpiti dalla radiazione metafisica degli aneli del pianeta, che probabilmente ridiede vita alla loro relazione. ( ) Deanna e Will Riker si sposarono quattro anni dopo. ( ) Worf nel 2370 durante un momento romantico]] Worf was distrustful and uneasy around telepaths, but Troi became a trusted exception. When he was severely injured in 2368, he asked her to care for Alexander if he died. By late 2370, Worf asked her to become a soh-chim to Alexander, a role she gladly accepted. ( ) After an encounter with alternate realities showed him a life with Troi as his wife, Worf's eyes were opened to a new possibility, he began to pursue her. Though surprised, Troi welcomed the advances, and the two enjoyed a romantic relationship through 2370. Deanna wasn't thrilled by Worf's concern for Will Riker's interest in the matter, but the triangle's tension was eased by the advice of Captain Picard. ( ) By the next year, the romance seemed to have dissolved amicably, and eventually, she and Riker resumed their relationship. Worf's only visible unease at their wedding in 2379 was the result of imbibing too much Romulan ale, and the prospect of appearing naked at their Betazed marriage ceremony. ( ; ; ) Linee temporali e realtà alternative In una linea temporale alternativa creata nel 2366, Deanna Troi non era un ufficiale sull'Enterprise-D quando la nave incontrò la astronave di . ( ) Nel 2369, Q mandò il Captano Picard in una linea temporale alternativa nella quale era un tenente e assistente astrofisico assegnato all'Enterprise-D. Anche se Deanna e gli altri ufficiali anziani conoscevano Picard meno di quanto lo facessero nel suo universo, lei e Riker consigliarono l'uomo quando egli chiese loro quali fossero le sue prospettive per la carriera. Deanna era ansiosa di terminare la riunione, credendo che il Bar di Prora non fosse il posto migliore per la discussione, ma, poco prima di lasciare la sala con Riker, propose a Picard di incontrarsi più tardi, per riprendere la conversazione. Nel 2370, il tenente Worf entrò in una fessura quantica che lo fece spostare tra diverse realtà quantiche. In una di queste, Troi partecipò a una festa a sorpresa per il suo compleanno. In seguito, Deanna parlò con Worf di suo figlio, Alexander, e accettò di diventare la sua soh-chim, formalizzando così la sua relazione, simile a quella di una madre, con Alexander. In altri due universi visitati da Worf, egli era sposato con Troi. Nel primo dei due, la relazione romantica tra Deanna e Worf aveva avuto inizio circa tre anni prima, dopo che lui aveva chiesto formalmente a Riker di poter corteggiare Troi, pensando che fare altrimenti sarebbe stato disonorevole. Nel secondo universo, Troi era sposata con Worf, il Klingon era primo ufficiale e padre di due figli avuti da Troi: Eric-Christopher, nato nel 2367, e una figlia chiamata Shannara, nata nel 2368. Troi non conosceva Alexander. Anche se credeva che il Worf del suo universo non avrebbe fatto più ritorno, Troi diede un bacio di addio a Worf, prima che il Klingon partisse per tornare nella sua realtà a bordo della Curie, una Navetta di tipo-6. ( ) In an unknown, alternate future timeframe, Troi died from unknown causes, and a funeral was held in her memory. Both Worf and Riker were extremely saddened by her demise and blamed the other for preventing a relationship with her, causing relations between the two men to become deliberately estranged for the next twenty years. ( ) Ologrammi Deanna Troi è stata olograficamente duplicata in alcune occasioni. *Nel 2366, Reginald Barclay, mentre soffriva di olo-dipendenza, creò almeno due personaggi olografici basati su Deanna Troi nel suo mondo fantastico sul ponte ologrammi. In uno dei due Deanna si presentava come la Dea dell'Empatia, indossava una toga e mostrava tendenze esibizioniste e provocanti.( ) *In 2367, Barash trapped Riker in a holographic illusion set in the year 2383. The illusory Troi had similarities and differences to the actual Troi, looking older but acting as if she could still sense the feelings of others. Having supposedly accepted a position at Starfleet Command offered to her by "Admiral" Picard, the fictional Troi held a commander's rank and served as Picard's aide, no longer assigned to the Enterprise-D. As the Federation was on the verge of signing a peace treaty with the Romulans, Troi accompanied Admiral Picard aboard the , a Romulan Warbird that also carried Ambassador Tomalak, from Romulan space to the Enterprise. In a conversation with Riker, Troi spoke highly of "Min", the now-deceased woman who had married him and had replaced her as ship's counselor following her departure from the Enterprise. However, after Riker discovered that the woman Troi had referred to was apparently Minuet (a holographic fantasy character he had once created), Troi tried to prevent him from angrily demonstrating the errors of the illusion by encouraging him to become calm. The illusion ended shortly thereafter. ( ) *Nel 2369, un ologramma di Troi venne creato da James Moriarty come parte di un illusione per ingannare il Capitano Picard e fargli cedere il comando dell'Enterprise. ( ) Altre informazioni Tra gli ambienti olografici che Deanna Troi ha visitato ci sono l'infermeria e l'ingegneria della Voyager e il ponte di comando, la sala tattica del capitano e l'ingegneria della Enterprise NX-01. ( ; ) Troi spesso mentre lavorava non portava l'uniforme, forse a causa della sua posizione di consigliere della nave. She primarily favored unitards in a variety of colors, as well as one turquoise variant with a long skirt. Tuttavia, mentre prestava serviva sotto Edward Jellico nel 2369, le fu ordinato di indossare l'uniforme standard mentre era in servizio, continuò a indossarla quando il Capitano Picard riprese il comando. ( ) Troi era in grado di battere Data negli scacchi tridimensionali usando l'intuizione. When faced with the Kriskov Gambit, instead of countering with the el-Mitra Exchange as is characteristic, Troi chose to leave her king vulnerable, devising a completely unanticipated response to a classic attack, and forcing checkmate in seven moves. ( ) Lwaxana mentioned her daughter while talking to Constable Odo aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369 and remembered her experiences with DaiMon Tog. ( ) Cronologia ]] * 2336: Nasce su Betazed da Ian e Lwaxana Troi * 2336: Sua sorella maggiore, Kestra, annega * 2343: Suo padre, Ian Andrew Troi, muore * Anni 2350: Inizia a studiare Psicologia all'Università di Betazed * 2359: Incontra e inizia una relazione con l'Ufficiale della Flotta Stellare William T. Riker * 2359: Si diploma all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare * 2361: Finisce la sua relazione con with William Riker * 2364: Come ufficiale della Flotta Stellare viene assegnata a bordo della come Consigliere, con il grado di Tenente Comandante * 2364: Il matrimonio combinato con Wyatt Miller viene annullato * 2365: Suo figlio, Ian Troi, nasce e muore * 2370: Promossa al grado di Comandante dopo aver passato l'esame per gli ufficiali di plancia * 2371: Pilota la sezione a disco dell' Enterprise-D dopo che questa precipita nell'atmosfera di Veridiano III a causa dell'esplosione della sezione motori * 2372: Assegnata come consigliere alla * 2375: riprende la sua relazione con William Riker * 2379: Si sposa con William Riker sulla Terra e poi su Betazed * 2379: Si trasferisce a bordo della con William Riker Appendici Apparizioni *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' :Tutti gli episodi tranne: , , , , , and * * * * ** ** ** * * Background Retroscena *Deanna Troi è interpretata dall'attrice Marina Sirtis. La Deanna Troi nenonata che appare in è interpretata da una infante sconosciuta. *Il compleanno di Deanna è il marzo, lo stesso giorno di quello della Sirtis. ( ) *The original concept for the character of Deanna Troi had much in common with the Ilia character, created for the abandoned series Star Trek: Phase II before ultimately appearing in . Similarly, Troi's relationship with Riker has its conceptual roots in Ilia's relationship with Willard Decker from Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, Troi's description in the original casting call was as follows: **LT. DEANNA TROI – An alien woman who is tall (5'8-6') and slender, about 30 years old and quite beautiful. She serves as the starship's Chief Psychologist, Deanna is probably foreign (anywhere from Italian, Greek, Hungarian, Russian, Icelandic, etc.) with looks and accent to match. She and Number One are romantically involved. Her alien "look" is still to be determined. *Notably, Troi's alien roots are not fully detailed in this description but she was described in the first version of the series "bible" as only a quarter Betazoid with some telepathic powers due to her "Starfleet officer grandfather having lived on Betazed with one of its humanoid females". In the final draft of the writer's guide to the series (most likely with the script for "Haven" under development), Troi's heritage was altered to how it is established in the series - half Betazoid, with her Starfleet father having lived on Betazed with her native mother. In early brainstorming, the character was to have three breasts, but this was objected to by D.C. Fontana. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20036782_20037403_20058192_2,00.html *Troi's position in one of the Enterprise-D's three center seats, the other two chairs occupied by Picard and Riker, was originally to have been filled by Data. This was changed when the producers realized that Troi would be strengthened both in her shipboard role and as a character if she were to occupy the third central seat. Troi was also given the informal duty of notifying Picard of the concerns of his thousand-plus crew, a duty that was initially the official responsibility of Geordi La Forge. *Denise Crosby was originally intended to play Deanna Troi, while Marina Sirtis was auditioning for the role of Macha Hernandez (later to be named Natasha Yar). Although producers Robert Justman and Rick Berman were happy with this arrangement, Gene Roddenberry decided that each actress would be better as the other's character and the roles were consequently reversed. *Before the pilot episode was made, Troi's rank was changed from lieutenant to lieutenant commander, ultimately established by a bridge monitor that appears in . However, during an away team mission in "Encounter at Farpoint", Riker mistakenly refers to Troi as "lieutenant", carried over from an earlier version of the script. Although Picard refers to Troi as "commander" in the very first scene, she is not referred to as holding that rank in any other episode of the first season. Indeed, "Encounter at Farpoint" is the only time Troi wears a uniform with rank insignia for the first half of the TNG series, until (although a fictional depiction of a uniformed Troi appeared in ). It wasn't until and that her lieutenant commander rank would be mentioned again, however it would be seen on the observation room viewscreen when Dr. Pulaski showed an image of her unborn foetus in . *Several other differences exist between the pilot episode's depiction of Troi and her appearance in the subsequent series. These include the fact that she communicates telepathically with Riker in the pilot, but does not do so in the series, a lessening of her abilities that essentially avoided the emotional soliloquies that even made actress Marina Sirtis cringe in "Encounter at Farpoint". *Other differences were changes in Troi's hair and clothing - she wears a virtually unique "skant" version of the Starfleet uniform in "Encounter at Farpoint", but is mostly adorned in civilian attire in the series; she wears her hair up in a perm in the pilot, but appears with a severe bun hairstyle throughout the first season. An unused look considered for the character included the old "skant" Starfleet uniform and the later used severe bob hairstyle. These changes were a result of the belief that Troi had looked too "loose" and too cheerleader-like in "Encounter at Farpoint". *As the first season progressed, the writers struggled with Troi's character, believing her to be one of the hardest to write for. According to actress Marina Sirtis, Troi was almost even dropped from the series after she was unused in four episodes. *Deanna Troi was the first counselor to appear in a Star Trek series and would ultimately become the most prominent example of that role in the series. * Troi is one of four characters to appear in two series finales, ( and ) the others being William T. Riker, Worf, and Miles O'Brien. * A wig, believed to be worn by Marina Sirtis or one of her doubles in the latter films, was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Apocrifo Nel romanzo Triangle: Imzadi II, ambientato nella metà del 2371, Worf fece una proposta di matrimonio a Troi e lei accettò. Comunque, dopo che Riker e il Comandante Elizabeth Shelby salvarono Troi e il figlio di Worf, Alexander, da una prigione romulana, Troi e Worf realizzarono che erano troppo diversi per sposarsi e che Deanna provava ancora dei sentimenti per Riker. La coppia, come risultato, ruppe il fidanzamento. Nella serie di romanzi di DS9 Millennium, Troi era il consigliere della nave USS Enterprise-F e fu uccisa quando, nel 2388, la nave venne distrutta in un futuro alternativo. Link esterni * * * ca:Deanna Troi bg:Диана Трой cs:Deanna Troi de:Deanna Troi en:Deanna Troi es:Deanna Troi fr:Deanna Troi ja:ディアナ・トロイ nl:Deanna Troi pl:Deanna Troi pt:Deanna Troi ru:Деанна Трой sr:Дијана Трој Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna